


Christmas is for birthdays, too

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Balloon Squad, Birthday Party, Boy Squad, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Girl Squad - Freeform, Girls in Love, SKAM Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Noora and Eva throw a birthday party for a friend who doesn't usually get one.Also, a quick explanation: sirupkaker are a typically Norwegian kind of christmas cookies.





	Christmas is for birthdays, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noorakardemmomesaetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorakardemmomesaetre/gifts).



> My dear Bridgette
> 
> So, you’re finally getting my gift! I’m so excited to give this to you! It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you will enjoy reading it! 
> 
> I want to thank my amazing betas @roseknowsbest, @evensdramaticshenanigans and @gayaisanerd! Thank you so much ladies, I love you all!
> 
> I don't know you very well yet, Bridgette, but I sure hope this gift will make you smile and feel warm and fuzzy inside!
> 
> A very merry Christmas to you!

Christmas Eve has never been anything special to you. Since you’re not really in touch with your parents, you usually just have a big brunch with Eskild and Linn and then spend the day inside with tea, home-made cookies and a good book. In the evening, you cook a nice meal- Linn and Eskild sometimes help you out - for the three of you and then you eat and exchange gifts.

 

But this year, you have a feeling everything's going to be different.

 

“Babe, we should really throw a birthday party for Sana. What do you think?” Eva says one night in December after dinner. She puts her cutlery on her plate and then reaches for yours as well, looking at you expectantly.

 

“Isn’t Sana’s birthday on Christmas Eve?” you ask hesitantly, frowning at your girlfriend. “Everyone will be with their families.”

 

Eva gets up and carries the plates over to the sink. Turning around and leaning against the counter, she nods slowly and puts a finger to her lips. “That’s true, but if we make it an afternoon tea sort of thing, people might drop by before going for dinner with their folks, no?”

 

A wave of affection for your girlfriend washes over you at the sight of her hopeful smile. Eva cares so much about everyone around her, and you know exactly where this idea is coming from; two days ago, you and the girls discussed Mutta’s birthday party and how much fun it had been, and in the middle of the conversation, Sana mentioned that she’d love to throw a party too, but no one was ever around on her birthday. You and Eva told her you would find a way to celebrate with her this year, and of course, you were serious as well … But Eva seems to have a specific idea in mind and is evidently determined to start planning _now._

 

“I love that idea,” you tell her and get to your feet. Eva hops up onto the counter and you step in between her legs, sliding your arms around her waist as she smiles suggestively at you. “You care so much about everyone, Eva,” you murmur quietly, looking deep into her eyes.

 

Eva blushes a little, slinking her arms over your shoulders with a happy giggle. “I just want Sana to know that we care as much about her birthday as everybody else’s.”

 

“Mhm,” you murmur quietly and brush Eva’s nose with your own. She sighs happily and cups the back of your head with one hand before leaning in to kiss your lips. Closing your eyes, you pull her closer and run your hands up along her back until they’re resting on Eva's shoulders. Eva then tilts your chin up to deepen the kiss, making you sigh into her mouth.

 

The two of you have been dating for a little more than half a year now, and it still seems unbelievable to you sometimes how easy things are with Eva. She was already a big part of your life before she became your girlfriend, so all that really changed was that your sleepovers have become pretty much a daily thing. And of course, you don’t have to watch Eva making out with boys anymore.

 

After what feels like ages, you move your head back to look at Eva. She hasn’t opened her eyes and leans her forehead against yours with a content hum.

 

“Damn, I love making out with you,” she sighs against your lips, making you blush and giggle.

 

“Eva!” you scowl at her, however still grinning. Your girlfriend only shrugs and pulls you in again to kiss her smile onto your lips.

 

“I love making out with you too,” you whisper then and Eva finally opens her eyes, nodding slowly with a serious look on her face.

 

“Oh, I know,” she breathes and kisses you again, before patting both your shoulders. “So, what do you think about me trying to make a cake?”

 

You wince involuntarily at the thought of Eva doing anything but the dishes in the kitchen, and Eva sucks in a breath. “You don’t think I can do it,” she exclaims, shoving your upper arm and then jumping off the counter.

 

“I didn’t say anything, of course you can … help me make a cake?” you suggest, batting your eyelashes at Eva with the sweetest smile you can muster.

 

Eva sighs and unsuccessfully tries to hide a grin. “Fine, I guess you’re right. We wouldn’t want Sana’s birthday cake to look like a car wreck.”

 

Both of you laugh at that and you lean in to kiss Eva again before patting her thighs with both hands. “Alright, let’s make some plans, come on!”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Two weeks later, you and Eva get up unusually early for a Saturday. Eskild and Linn are both still asleep, but you and your girlfriend have already eaten breakfast and are setting up ingredients for the birthday cake.

 

“That’s a lot of dark chocolate,” Eva remarks with a grin when you hand her no less than three bars of dark baking chocolate.

 

Closing the fridge, you turn to Eva with a shrug. “Sana likes it dark.”

 

Eva giggles quietly and nods, putting the chocolate bars down next to the pack of flour. “Alright, what should I do?” she then asks, setting her arms akimbo and looking at you with a determined expression.

 

She looks too adorable like this, so you take a moment to cup her face with both hands and kiss her before replying. “You could get the small pan out so we can melt the butter?”

 

“Yessir,” Eva says and salutes, making you both laugh. Turning around, you open the fridge to get the butter and cream out. You’ve barely closed the door of the fridge when a shriek followed by an ear-splitting clatter makes you jump.

 

“Eva, what the fuck?” you yell, whirling around. Your girlfriend is standing next to the drawer where you keep the pans and pots, hiding her face in her hands. At her feet lies the frying pan and you’re glad to notice it missed Eva’s toes.

 

Eva peeks at you between her fingers and then drops her hands to her sides with a shrug. “What, I’m a klutz, you know that,” she says matter-of-factly, and the resigned look on her face makes you burst out laughing.

 

You can’t stop, and after a few seconds, Eva joins in, walking over to hug you. “I’m sorry, Noora. I hope the pan’s okay,” she giggles, making you laugh even harder.

 

“I think … I have some band-aids ... somewhere if it isn’t,” you say in between two fits of laughter, making Eva snort.

 

“That’s not even funny,” she says, but giggles on anyway, wrapping both arms around your waist.

 

“What the blazes is going on here?” Eskild’s groggy morning voice makes you and Eva look up and then laugh even more at your roommates grimace.

 

When you can finally breathe again, you clear your throat and stand up a little straighter. “Sorry, Eskild. We’re making a birthday cake for Sana. You’re going to be here for the party later won’t you?”

 

Eskild groans and runs both hands across his face. But when he looks up at you and Eva again, he’s sporting a weak yet genuine smile. “Of course I will be there. Anything for our beautiful and kind muslim friend.”

 

His voice still sounds painfully tired, so you move over to the stove and pick up the package ground coffee beans, waving it in Eskild’s face. “Coffee, Eskild?” you ask, winking at him.

 

“Uhu,” you roommate agrees and slumps down in a chair.

 

Eva giggles and sits down across from him, reaching for his hand. “Did we wake you?”

 

“No, no, I was awake,” Eskild reassures her, squeezing Eva’s hand. You smile to yourself while filling the coffee maker with water and dropping two tablespoons of coffee into it.

 

You know it’s not polite to compare current partners to former ones… but in moments like these, you can’t help but notice how different Eva is from William. Your ex-boyfriend hardly ever slept over at the kollektiv, and when he did, he only ever scowled at Eskild and barely talked to him. He was even downright rude to Linn, either pretending she wasn’t there or eyeing her suspiciously as if she was crazy.

 

You always told yourself that you liked William’s place better because he didn’t have roommates, but deep down you knew that you just hated the way he treated the only family you have.

 

Eva however… She fits right in. And you always knew she was kind, but when you started dating and she became a regular guest at the kollektiv, you started noticing just how incredibly amazing she is. It’s the little things: Like the fact that she always hugs both Linn and Eskild when she arrives, taking a minute to ask them both how they’re doing. Or that she makes sure to knock on Linn’s door every time you make dinner for the two of you to ask if she wants to join. One morning when she found Eskild passed out on the couch, she filled a glass of water for him and made him a brown cheese sandwich to eat when he woke up.

 

It’s those little details that make you fall more in love with Eva every day.

 

“Aaah that smells good,” Eskild’s voice stops your trip down memory lane. It takes you a second to realise he’s talking about the smell of coffee coming from the stove. Opening the lid of the coffee maker, you nod at him and Eva with a smile.

 

“It’s done,” you announce cheerfully and walk over to the table to fill the three mugs Eva just got from the cabinet.

 

“Noora, are you okay?” Eva asks, smiling warmly at you. “You seemed a bit lost in thought just now.”

 

You open the fridge once again to get out the milk carton and then sit down at the table, taking Eva’s hand and smiling back at her. “Yeah, I just … I’m looking forward to today.”

 

“Ah, yes, me too,” Eva cheers and pours milk into her coffee before handing it to Eskild. “Sana is going to flip out.”

 

Eskild looks from Eva to you and back with a confused stare while shovelling no less than three full teaspoons of sugar into his cup. “Wait, this is a surprise party?”

 

You and Eva roll your eyes at each other and then you pat your roommate’s arm. “Of course, Eskild! Why do you think I nearly slapped you when you asked if you should buy special napkins on Thursday while Sana and I were studying for English?”

 

Taking a careful sip of coffee, Eskild scowls at you. “You always give me the evil eye when I ask if I can do you a favour, Noora,” he says, but you can hear he doesn’t mean it.

 

“Sure, Eskild, Noora is very unfair to you, all the time,” Eva pretends to agree, kissing Eskild’s cheek and winking at you.

 

“You mock me, ladies! I’m hurt.” Eskild is evidently awake now. It usually takes at least one cup of coffee for him to start saying more than three words a minute, but you think that the prospect of a party happening today woke him up. “So, tell me, what’s the plan?”

 

With a sigh, you pour a bit of milk into your coffee and then put a hand on Eskild’s arm. “Alright, we’ll tell you, but then we really have to get going with that cake.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Sana is waiting for you outside the Kaffebrenneriet on Markveien and you have to pull yourself together to keep from smiling conspicuously.

 

“Hei,” you say, maybe a tad too brightly, but Sana doesn’t seem to notice. She looks happy and when you put your arms around her, she hugs you a little tighter than usual.

 

“Hei,” she replies and moves her head back, smiling like the sun itself.

 

You hold on to both her hands for a moment, looking into her eyes. “Happy birthday, Sana! How are you feeling?”

 

Sana rolls her eyes but laughs anyway. “Thank you, I feel the same as always though.”

 

“Happily in love then?” you tease, reaching out to lightly pinch Sana’s cheek and following her inside.

 

You expect Sana to roll her eyes again, but instead she blushes slightly and her smile grows even bigger. “Yeah, I guess I am. And a year older, but who cares?”

 

“I care, about both,” you tell her, while digging around in your purse. “Oh shit,” you then say, hoping you sound convincingly shocked.

“What?” Sana asks with a frown.

 

“I forgot my wallet at home.” You let out a frustrated groan, forcing yourself not to check if Sana believes you.

 

“It’s okay, I’m buying,” Sana says, but you shake your head with wide eyes, taking her hand and pulling her towards the exit.

 

“Are you kidding? It’s your birthday! I literally live around the corner, we’ll be back in no time,” you say, and to your surprise, Sana doesn’t protest.

 

“Okay,” she agrees hesitantly and follows you outside, however still frowning a little. “But you really don’t need to buy me coffee just because it’s my birthday.”

 

“Sana, will you stop? It’s the least I can do since a birthday party isn’t an option.” You’re pretty sure your voice is giving you away, but thankfully, Sana just smiles and squeezes your arm.

 

“You’re the best, Noora,” she says softly, making you think that surprising Sana for her birthday may just be the best idea you and Eva have ever had. Sana has done so much for both of you without ever expecting anything in return. Several times this year, she stood up to homophobic idiots who yelled at you and Eva for kissing in public. And every time she notices that you’re panicking with too much school work hanging over your head, she stops by your place with some home-made pastry. Only Sana can make you feel better just by sitting with you for hours, not expecting anything. Friends like Sana are rare, and to say you’re glad to have her would be the understatement of the century.

 

“Likewise,” you say back, blushing slightly. And then you’re already outside of your building. Unlocking the front door, you link arms with Sana to make sure she doesn’t decide to wait for you outside.

 

“When have you ever forgotten your wallet?” Sana asks suddenly while the two of you walk up the stairs. “I don’t remember you forgetting so much as a pen like .. ever?”

 

You try to smile confidently at her and even manage a disbelieving frown. “I forget things, sometimes, Sana. I’m only human,” you say and try to laugh it off.

 

Sana shrugs and lets go of your arm, giving you space to unlock the apartment door. “I guess so,” she murmurs and you’re really glad you don’t have to keep up this charade for much longer.

 

Pushing the door open, you walk into the hallway and usher Sana inside. Both of you shrug off your jackets and you can’t help but admire Sana’s outfit for a moment. She’s wearing navy blue pants and a long sweater with big flowers printed on it. Her hijab is navy blue as well, and not for the first time you notice that colours make Sana look even more radiant than she already does.

 

“You’re so pretty, birthday girl,” you tell her and resist the urge to pinch Sana’s cheek. She raises her eyebrows at you, however smiling slightly.

 

“Thanks,” she says hesitantly, but before she can ask what is going on with you, you clear your throat and take her jacket from her.

 

“Sit down in the living room for a second, I’m sure I’ll find my purse in no time,” you say as casually as possible and walk off towards your room, hoping Sana will do as you ask.

 

Apparently she does, because only moments later you hear a loud roar from your living room.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANA!”

 

You drop your and Sana’s jacket on your bed, grinning like an idiot at the sound of several people trumpeting into party horns as others cheer and clap. Giggling to yourself, you run down the hallway, feeling giddy like a little child.

 

Sana is standing in the middle of the room, apparently frozen in shock, and by the time you reach her, she’s already being hugged by Eva, Chris and Vilde. All four of them are laughing, Sana a little more hesitantly than the others, but nonetheless she seems pleasantly surprised.

 

“How? .. What? … When?” she asks as you wrap your arms around her waist from behind and press a kiss to her cheek.

 

“All you need to know is that this is your party,” you say cheerfully, and when Sana turns to look at you, you’re surprised to see tears shining in her eyes.

 

“You’re nuts,” she says softly, and then Sana Bakkoush does something she’s never done before: She cups your face with one hand and kisses your cheek.

 

For a moment, you stare at her in disbelief, but then you can’t help but return Sana’s warm smile. “Thank you,” she whispers and looks at all four of you.

 

Vilde seems to be fighting tears as well, so instead of replying, she just pulls Sana into her arms and presses a kiss to her hijab.

 

“Anything for the biggest badass I know,” Chris chuckles as Sana hugs her, making all of you laugh.

 

“Yes,” Eva calls and punches her fist into the air. “Noora and I thought it’s horrible that we never threw you a party, so here you go.”

 

Your girlfriend puts both hands on Sana’s shoulders and the warm smile on her face makes your insides turn to water. _I’m so proud of you._

 

“This is all for you,” Eva announces and turns around, waving her arm above her head to make Sana look around the room.

 

Only now do you notice that while you were gone, the girls did an excellent job with the decorations: several colourful festoons are pinned to the walls together with lots of balloons, and the couch table has been turned into a rich buffet. Before you went to pick up Sana, Eva helped you cover the table with a black paper table cloth, and you remember thinking it may look a little too dark, even for Sana’s taste.

 

But now, the table is littered with skittles and smarties next to chocolate hearts in red, green and blue wrappers. And of course, it is laden with the food you and Eva prepared and with the contributions the other girls made. From where you’re standing, you can spot the big platter full of sandwiches Vilde brought next to a plate of sirupkaker - Vilde and Chris told you they made them together. Big bowls with Chris’s favourite chips and salty snacks are standing in all four corners of the table, and you also see another big platter filled with vegetable sticks and self-made dips - you smile at the memory of Eva peeling and chopping no less than fifteen carrots without cutting herself and bragging about it as if she’d just climbed the Mount Everest.

 

And in the middle of the table, you spot the crown of your and Eva’s efforts: A two tier chocolate cake, covered in blue icing. You have decorated it with the words “Happy Birthday Sana” in yellow and lots of tiny basketballs and yellow hearts.

 

Finally, you turn back to Sana, but she’s no longer standing next to you. Isak and Even are hugging her at the same time, congratulating her and sporting matching happy smiles.

 

You’ve only found out about the deep friendship the two of them share with Sana after Eva’s birthday party in June, and when you asked Sana about it, her answer made you feel bad and happy at the same time.

 

“They just listen, you know. I have no idea if it is because I’ve known Even all my life and Isak and I … just sort of think alike … but they always see me, and they always listen. No drama, no exaggerated reactions … just … quiet support.”

 

It was a hard pill to swallow, realising that Sana never truly felt heard by you and the other three girls, but luckily, the five of you have come a long way since then. You went through some brutal drama with the Pepsi Max Gang together after they tried to sabotage Sana’s friendship with the four of you. But ever since, “Los Losers” have become closer than ever before. You started going to Sana’s basketball games together to cheer her on, and once you even accompanied her to the mosque. Sana was always the cynical touchstone of the group, and that hasn’t changed. But after you, Vilde, Chris and Eva started really paying attention to her and caring about her struggles, she warmed up a lot. Sana laughs so much more now than she used to, and she openly shares how she feels about things with all four of you. And that was worth every bit of drama you went through to get where you are now.

 

“Excuse me, but I have to hug my little sister now,” a booming voice rips you from your thoughts. You’re already smiling by the time you see Elias wrap both arms possessively around Sana and whisper something in her ear that makes her laugh and fiercely hug him back. She murmurs a response in Daria, the Arabic dialect Sana and her family speak, and you’re almost sure you recognise the words “beloved brother.”

 

A few weeks ago, Sana taught you some words and expressions, and you asked to know what Sana calls Elias when she wants to offend him and what she calls him when she means to be nice to him.

“The latter hardly ever occurs, but okay,” Sana said, rolling her eyes. Which is why right now, you make a mental note to ask Sana later what her brother said to make her smile and call him _that._

 

Elias winks at his sister when he lets go of her and smiles proudly while stepping aside to let Yousef hug Sana.

 

You’ve known for a long time that there are no hard feelings between Sana’s brother and her boyfriend. But seeing Yousef embrace Sana with a shy yet happy smile without hesitation still makes you swoon. Watching the two of them, you could kick your former self for ever thinking Sana wouldn’t fall in love before she gets married. Because if your friend’s flushed cheeks and the adorable smile on her face prove anything, it’s that Sana is very much in love, and happily so.

 

“Hey babe.” Eva’s low voice sends a shiver down your spine as she wraps both arms around you from behind and kisses your hair. She hands you a glass of water, clinking her own to it before both of you take a swig. Eva then sighs happily and presses another kiss to your hair. “I think our surprise is a success,don’t you agree?”

 

Leaning into her embrace, you nod with a slow smile and draw little circles on Eva’s lower arm with your finger. “I think you're right,” you tell her and point to Sana with your chin. She’s being hugged by Mutta, Adam and Mikael, who are all cheering and calling their congratulations at her at the same time. “She looks so happy,” you murmur quietly, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath.

 

“So does everyone else,” Eva murmurs in your ear. Opening your eyes again, you look around the room and instantly see she’s right.

 

Isak and Even have settled on their favourite spot on the couch- although Isak moved out, the two of them still sit in the same spot every time they come over. They’re feeding each other vegetable sticks and salty snacks, giggling into kisses and smiling like idiots. They look devastatingly handsome in their matching jeans and dark blue sweaters, and if you didn’t know better, you’d think they only got together weeks instead of months ago.

 

Vilde and Magnus are standing next to the table, looking equally in love. Vilde is wearing a royal blue dress, matching Magnus’s shirt and beige pants, but the most beautiful thing about both of them are the looks on their faces whenever their eyes meet. Magnus’s arms are wrapped around Vilde’s waist, and they’re talking to Sana, who has just shook Jonas’s and Mahdi’s hands and is laughing at something Magnus said.

 

Jonas and Mahdi are watching Isak and Even with amused but kind smiles on their faces, apparently joking about the two lovebirds while each nursing a beer and trying different foods from the buffet.

 

Eskild is sitting on the second couch next to Linn, the two of them clinking glasses of champagne. They’re both wearing mistletoe wreaths on their heads and lametta wristbands, looking so much like themselves it almost makes you laugh. As you watch, they both raise their glasses to Sana, who bows her head in appreciation and smiles kindly at the two of them.

 

You almost laugh out loud at the sight of Mutta, Mikael, Adam and Elias freaking out when they spot Sana’s birthday cake. “Sana, did you see this?” Adam calls out to the guest of honour, who turns to face him with a slight frown.

 

Eva lets go of your hips and takes the glass from you, setting it down next to her own glass on the dresser behind you. She then takes your hand as you straighten up, suddenly feeling nervous. Watching Sana walk up the table, her expression full of kind curiosity, you can’t fight the little voice in the back of your head, whispering: _What if Sana thinks the cake looks ridiculous?_ The reassuring squeeze Eva gives your hand helps you take a breath, however, and it gives you the courage to walk over to stand beside Sana, Eva following right behind you.

 

Sana takes your free hand, but keeps staring at the cake with wide eyes. “Are those … basketballs?” she asks incredulously and finally looks at you. “Made of icing? And blue and yellow? The Golden State Warrior colours? Stephen Curry’s team? That’s no accident is it?”

 

Her smile grows wider with every question you answer with a nod, and after the last one, Sana throws both arms around you, squealing  happily. “You’re unbelievable,” she giggles in your ear. Her genuine happiness is infectious, and only a few seconds later, you feel just as happy, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Still, you have to ask: “You like it?” although it comes out more as a laugh than a question.

 

“I love it, Noora, this is the best birthday cake ever!” Sana reassures you instantly, cupping your face with both her hands. You wrap your fingers around her wrists, bathing in the sunlight that is the glorious smile of Sana Bakkoush.

 

“Awh, I’m glad,” you say, relieved to notice that your voice isn’t breaking. After everything you’ve been through with her, that is one thing about Sana that keeps surprising you: With many others, compliments make you feel embarrassed and unable to look anywhere else but at your shoes. But when the unapologetically honest Sana compliments you, there is not a doubt in your mind that every word comes from the bottom of her heart, which makes it easy to believe her. “You deserve only the best. Also, Eva helped,” you add under your breath as the crowd around you cheers and calls for Sana to cut the cake.

 

“First; I need a picture with the creators,” Sana protests and lets go of you, but only to put one arm around you and the other around Eva. Handing her phone to her brother, Sana makes sure none of you are hiding the cake from view as Elias raises the phone, a cheeky grin on his lips.

 

“Say cheese,” he chuckles and then snaps several pictures of the three of you before giving the phone back to Sana. “Now, I want to see if the inside is as good as the outside looks,” he announces, earning himself a chastising glare from his sister.

 

“My cake, my rules,” Sana says with a wink at you and Eva. “I need something to drink first anyway.”

 

As if on cue, Yousef’s head appears at Elias’s shoulder. “A glass of sparkling water, coming right up,” he chirps, winking at his girlfriend. Sana blushes and purses her lips, nodding shyly at her boyfriend who saunters away to the kitchen with a self-satisfied grin.

 

“That guy is so freaking whipped,” Mutta murmurs, making everyone laugh. “I wonder what that’s like.”

 

Even walks up to him, slinking an arm around his shoulder and poking Mutta’s cheek with his finger. “Says the guy who can’t take his eyes off his favourite barista whenever he comes in to ‘visit me.’”

 

The crowd hoots at that and Mutta blushes furiously, muttering something that sounds like “Karolina makes the best cappuccinos, that’s all.” But then he sees Isak walking up next to Even, casually taking his boyfriend’s hand with a knowing grin on his face.

 

Even pulls Isak into his arms  and presses a kiss to his cheek. You could swear that he’s about to ask if Isak needs anything, but his words are drowned out by a collective howl from Elias, Mutta, Adam and Mikael.

 

“Speaking of whipped, Even. You’re the president of that club,” Mikael laughs, patting his friend’s shoulder.

 

“I never said there’s anything wrong with being whipped,” Even says with a shrug. He presses another kiss to Isak’s cheek, seemingly unphased by Mikael’s words just as Yousef returns with Sana’s cup of water.

 

“Who’s whipped?” he asks, making the entire room burst into laughter. Frowning slightly, Yousef hands the cup of water to his girlfriend. Sana just shrugs and points to the boys, who are all holding their stomachs, howling with laughter.

 

“Everyone, apparently,” Sana says nonchalantly and empties the water cup in one go.

 

Yousef giggles at the sight of his friends who are still laughing and then looks at you. “Do you have a knife?”

 

“No, Yousef, we cut all our food with scissors,” Eva tells him with a wink and then tugs at your hand, pulling you with her towards the kitchen. “We’ll be right back.”

 

You’re aware that Eva knows very well where the knives are, but you still follow her readily. In the kitchen, your girlfriend turns around, letting go of your hand but only to cup your face with both hands and press her lips to yours.

 

The kiss starts out slow and gentle, but then Eva moves her hands to your hips and pushes you backwards until your back hits the wall. A gasp escapes your lips but Eva captures them in another kiss. You moan quietly into her mouth as she parts your lips with her tongue and your arms come up to wrap around Eva’s shoulders, pulling her closer.

 

You’re aware that you should be getting back to your guests, like the good host you know you are, but right now you can’t bring yourself to care. So you have no idea how much time has passed when Eva frees your lips and leans her forehead against yours. “You’re my favourite person in the entire world, you know that?” she whispers, sending a shiver down your spine.

 

“Likewise,” you breathe back and kiss the tip of Eva’s nose. “But I think we should go find that knife now,” you add, scrunching up your own nose.

Eva giggles and leans in to kiss you again. “I know. But seeing you out there, smiling like you’re not sure that you deserve all the love you’re getting for what you did for Sana …”

 

“What _we_ did for Sana,” you correct her, but Eva puts a finger to your lips.

 

“I just need you to know that you’re absolutely perfect the way you are. Exactly the way you are, okay? I love you from your beautiful eyes down to your red-nailed toes, with every last funny little quirk. Your friends,” she puts a finger to her temple, pursing her lips. “ _Our_ friends are lucky to have you, and I hope you know that.”

 

Fighting tears, you can only nod and cradle Eva’s face between your palms. “I love you too,” you whisper and then lean in to kiss the best girlfriend in the entire world.

 

Eva kisses you back and then removes your hands from her face, lacing your fingers together. “Now, where is that cake knife? I’m afraid the boys will tuck into the cake with their bare hands if we don’t get back in there soon.”

 

Laughing out loud, you let go of Eva’s hands and walk past her to the counter, opening the drawer next to the fridge.

 

“Not on Sana’s watch, believe me.”

 

You pull the cake knife from the drawer and push it close with your hips as Eva laughs and links her arm with yours. “Wanna bet?” she teases, making you laugh as well. And while you walk back into the living room with her, you think that this is by far your favourite Christmas Eve ever.

 


End file.
